particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Betrandism
Betrandism, or the National Ideal is the official ideology of the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs. It is described as a fusion of nationalism, communism and isolationism. It takes its name from Olivier Betrand, the Kanjorien philosopher and founder of the the PRT. Orthodox Betrandism According to Olivier Betrand's primary text, Sur l'Idéal national (On the National Ideal), the application of Betrandism in state policy entails the following: Conventional Betrandists believe in a strong, self-reliant state politically independent from outside influence in order to guarantee the security of the proletariat. Betrandists see a self-reliant communistic state as the only way of ensuring the creation of a classless society. Orthodox Betrandists are skeptical about the ability of nations to work together, and see helping other communist movements as a waste of resources. Neo-Betrandism Since Betrand's death, a movement of Neo-Betrandists have arisen, particularly in the univerities of Silliers in Kanjor. Neo-Betrandists believe in promoting Betrandism abroad, and while believing in national independence, see the state as having a role in foreign affairs. Neo-Betrandists argue that by using foreign affairs as a vehicle of condemning outsiders, the state can reinforce itself through perceived or exacerbated security risks from foreign interaction. Neo-Betrandists also believe in a more permissive society and hold more liberal values than traditional Betrandists. Daladierism A key Neo-Betrandist, Camille Daladier, contributed prolifically to modern Betrandist doctrine, going so far as to have been accused of undermining Betrandism as the principle ideology of the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs. Daladier sought to move away from the confrontational elements of Betrandism, and instead stress the values of unity and equality of the entire nation. Daladier's primary manifesto, entitled Sur l'Etat de Nation (On the Nation State), asserted that the nation should exist to protect those worst off by any means necessary, even by working alongside enemies. This directly contradicted conventional Betrandist ideology, which advocated opposing and destroying enemies of the working class. Daladier reconciled these differences by claiming that ultimately, consensus could only prolong inevitable conflict, and so Communism should constantly be on their guard in order to strike. Daladierism also openly discussed foreign polocy, however unlike other Neo-Betrandists, stressed the promotion of peace and neutrality as a course of action, rather than actively promoting Betrandism. Daladier believed that Betrandism imposed from outside would diminish its ideological sanctity, and instead peace promotion would eliminate enemies without wasting national resources. Daladierism has been credited in the party constitution since 2900, three years after his death, and is the only leader of the PRT to be held in such high regard alongside Betrand. However, the constitution also states that Betrandism remains the sovereign ideology of the party. Post-Betrandism The first Post-Betrandists were a small and uninfluential group of Communists on the fringe of the party who dared to question the relevance of the ideology of Olivier Betrand so many years after his death. The Post-Betrandists saw Orthodox Betrandism as conservative and reactionary, while also criticised Neo-Betrandism as straying from core Communist principles. For a long time, Post-Betrandists remained on the fringes of the party, and were generally shunned by the party's elite. Foucaultism Foucaultism entered Communist vernacular after a period of extreme division known as The Communist Malaise, when members of the hard left rallied under the leadership of Marcel Vallois, Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau, against the libertarian Nouveau Garde group supportive of Chairman Gustave Sevier. Ninette Foucault largely stayed out of the conflict, but after Sevier's death, came to the fore as the leader of the Communist reunification movement. Foucault established a Truth and Reconciliation Committee (Le comité de Vérité, Fraternité et Pardon) with the intention of healing the rifts that had arisen not only within the party, but within Communist ideology. Foucault claimed that Orthodox Betrandism had given rise to extremist demagogues, such as Marion Menard (see People's Commission) capable of great atrocities, whilst Daladierism had led to the rise of 'capitalist railroaders' willing to sacrifice Communist principle. Foucaultism, although not derived from any ideological text or committed to any electoral ideas, rose as an ideology committed to a central path between the hardline and the party's right-wing. It emphasised the need to de-militarise the party and end the powerful position of trade unions in the party's direction, but also enshrine the values of the big-state and opposition to any form of capitalism in the mentality of all Communists. It also questioned the factionalised nature of the party, and criticised the internal competition between factions as 'un-Communist'. Foucaultism became an ideology committed to what Foucault called the three core principles of communism: "equality, unity, and brotherhood". It largely derived its legitimacy as an ideology within itself from the verdicts of the Truth and Reconciliation Committee, and Foucault became known as the first major Post-Betrandist. Category:Kanjor Category:Political ideologies